


A Feeling That Will Last All Through The Year

by Scarlett_Phoenix



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: A Christmas present for a dear friend of mine, A Christmas present wrapped in string, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Horribly wrapped presents, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Phoenix/pseuds/Scarlett_Phoenix
Summary: As Erik prepares for Christmas Day, Charles comes to his aide in present wrapping, and love is blossomed.





	A Feeling That Will Last All Through The Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porcelainsimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/gifts).



> This was inspired by the Christmas song titled 'Christmas Is the Time to Say "I Love You"'. It is a beautiful song.
> 
> This is dedicated to Porcelainsimplicity, who is one of the few greatest friends I have. Thank you for standing by me through the rough times of no internet and crazy college schedules! You are the greatest! And I wish you a Merry Christmas! <3

"Where are the presents at?"

"In the garage attic."

"Erik! What did you do?" Charles asked as he walked back, holding three presents in his arms. 

Erik cringed. "Do they look that bad?"

"No, darling, but Lorna won't believe they're from Santa this year."

The taller man sighed. "Magda would always wrap up the presents, and I would write to and from and place the gifts under the tree. The holidays came quickly this year. Bu—"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, darling. I have extra gift wrap and tape in my car." Charles smiled. "Let me go get them."

"Charles —"

"It will be fine! There is still plenty of time for rewrapping," Charles beamed, already knowing what he was about to say. 

As Charles went outside, Erik went into the kitchen. He refilled the kettle with water, turned on the stove, and prepared two mugs with hot cocoa mix. The stove clock showed it was ten till midnight. In less than five hours, he would drive to Magda's and pick up the kids. He wanted the children to have a nice Christmas this year, and so far things were going great for them. He only hoped he wouldn't mess it up with Charles. 

"Erik?"

"I'm in the kitchen. The water is almost ready."

"Good. I set the wrapping paper in the living room."

When Charles entered the kitchen Erik could see the snow beginning to melt in his brown hair from the warmth of the kitchen and the heater. As he looked at the man in front of him, cheeks and ears rosy red from the cold, Erik felt the urge to kiss him. The whistling kettle pulled him out of his thoughts. He fixed up the mugs with cocoa and poured the water. Charles took his mug, instantly warming his cold fingers. As Charles stirred his mug, his arm kept brushing against Erik's. He knew he shouldn't read into it. It was innocent enough, or maybe it was fate. Erik didn't know, but he decided to go for it. 

"Charles," he whispered, trying not to appear shy. 

"Yes?" Charles replied, letting Erik set his cocoa mug back down on the counter. 

He tilted Charles' chin, and their lips lightly brushed together. As Erik was about to release him, Charles embraced him, snaking an arm up his chest to his neck. 

"Erik," Charles breathed. His cheeks were flushed pink. 

"I love you," Erik blurred out. "It's only been a year, and god this isn't how I intended this to go. We both have faced heartache but I kno--"

"I love you, too," Charles grinned. "It has been a rough year, and I am not known for rushing into things, but I know I want more with you. Be more with you, I mean." He kissed Erik again, then he glanced at the clock. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Charles." 

As they embraced and kissed each other again, they both knew they were already having a brighter Christmas and a better New Year.


End file.
